villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ludmila Ferró
Ludmila Ferró is the main antagonist in the Disney Channel Latin American Original TV Series Violetta. She was portrayed by History At the start of Season 1, Ludmila was the queen of Studio 21, she was the most talented girl there and her boyfriend was Leon, who is considered the best-looking boy and the best male singer at the Studio, but then Violetta came and took her crown. Ludmila hates Violetta for several reasons, one, she's more talented than her, two, she's nicer than her, three, she's more popular than her, and finally four, Ludmila's love interest, Tomás Heredia, is in love with Violetta. In Season 2, Ludmila's childhood friend Diego comes to the Studio. They make a plan together to make Violetta leave the Studio. Diego is going to try and make Violetta fall in love with him and then he'll break up with her and break her heart. However, the plan doesn't work as Violetta finds out and breaks up with Diego. Halfway through Season 2, Federico returns to the Studio and he and Ludmila grow closer, and eventually they fall in love with each other. Whenever Federico is close to her, Ludmila turns into a better person, a nicer, kinder one. Personality Ludmila comes from a wealthy family and is very spoiled and pampered. She is the most beautiful, cool and popular girl at Studio On Beat (formerly Studio 21). She thinks the world revolves around her and is a better singer/dancer than everyone else. She is self-centered, a sickeningly obnoxious and nearly delusional person. She is a very talented girl and she thinks that she is a supernova and that there is no one better than her. She is cruel, cold and treats people horribly. She loves plotting and planning evil schemes to destroy and hurt people she doesn't like. She is a good liar and a master manipulator. Her best friend is probably Naty Vidal, but she is more like a slave to Ludmila than her friend. Naty is very scared of Ludmila because she knows the things Ludmila is capable of, like that time when she lured Violetta into a supply closet and locked her inside so she would miss her admission test. Ludmila makes Naty feel like she's useless, not good enough and a worthless singer and dancer. She is extremely jealous of Violetta and thats why she tries to destroy her by any means necessary. In Season 2 she falls in love with Federico and whenever he's around she becomes a kinder person. Trivia *She wrote the song Destinada a Brillar. *She wrote the song Si Es Por Amor. *She wrote the song Peligrosamente Bellas. *She lives in Buenos Aires, Argentina. *She has had two love interests in the series, the first was Tomas Heredia and the second is Federico. However, it was later proven by Ludmila herself that she never really loved Tomas. She stated that the feeling of being in love is new for her and she doesn't even know whenever she likes it or not, showing that Federico is the only person she truly loves. *She goes to Studio On Beat (formerly Studio 21). *She hates romantic movies because she thinks they're to cliché. *Her main enemy before Violetta came to the studio was Camila. *She is a diva and a fashionista. *She can't live without make-up. *She is a master manipulator and a great liar. *It is speculated that Ludmila may have mental problems, like her mother. Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Love Rivals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Sadists Category:Envious Category:Egotist Category:Saboteurs Category:Cheater Category:Hero's Lover Category:Rivals Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Abusers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Greedy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Hypocrites Category:Lover Stealers Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Strategic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Aristocrats Category:Incriminators Category:Live Action Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Trickster Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Blackmailers Category:Self-Aware Category:Obsessed